


Hollow Victory

by Ribby



Series: Evil!Boromir [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My King," purred Boromir--and sealed the fate of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/gifts).



> For the "Different Decisions" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). I lay this squarely at the feet of [**just_ann_now**](http://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/)... she commented that I could have Aragorn giving Evil!Boromir his authority, and bam, bunnies. *grumble* This is sort of an AU to an AU, since Evil!Boromir is from my AU fics "Gondor Needs No King" and "Such a Little Thing", but this and the drabble that will follow have a crucial difference.

  
Aragorn knelt, Boromir's sword inches from his throat, Boromir's smile rich with victory.  
"Yield, Aragorn. Yield, and you shall live." The point pressed harder, nicked the skin. Aragorn shuddered as his blood dripped onto the steel.  
The Ring rested on Boromir's hand. He had been blind indeed not to see the evil taking root in Boromir's heart.  
It galled him to yield--but perhaps love and surrender might sway Boromir from this path. Closing his eyes against Boromir's face, alight with dark joy, he dropped his head in submission.  
"My King," purred Boromir--and sealed the fate of them all.  



End file.
